The Rouge Digimon
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Sequel to Angelmon: Warrior of Love and Power. When a digimon comes to the Warriors for help from the Rogue Digimon they travel to rescue the digimon's family. But someone is after the Celestial Digimon at the same time. Will they be able to protect the Celestial Digimon and rescue the digimon's family at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

The Rogue Digimon

Chapter 1

Kirsty, Takuya, Koji, Tommy, J.P, Zoë and Koichi had been living in the digital world for ten years now.

They were now all in their twenties.

Kirsty and Takuya have both gotten closer through the years.

Kirsty was in her room brushing her long light brown hair when she heard a knock at the door.

She put her necklace that controlled her powers around her neck as she called. "Come in."

Takuya opened the door and came in with Bokomon and Neemon by his side.

"Hey Takuya. How are you?" Kirsty said.

She frowned when she noticed that Koji, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi and J.P weren't with him.

"Where are the others?"

"They went for a quick visit back to the human world to see their families." Takuya replied. "Koichi said his finally going to introduce Koji to his mother."

She smiled. "That's great I'm happy for him. Koji did say once that he wanted to meet her."

Takuya nodded. "He did. So Koichi finally decided that he should meet her. I think I need to give you a tour at my house some time."

Kirsty laughed. "I would like to see what earth looks like. I've haven't been there since I was a baby."

Suddenly Kirsty heard someone knock on the ice castle doors.

She opened her bedroom door and yelled. "I'll get it."

Takuya followed her as Kirsty went to open the door.

As she opened it a little digimon stumbled in and fell to the ground beside Kirsty's feet.

Bokomon gasped. "It's a Poromon."

The little digimon opened its eyes slightly to stare at Takuya Bokomon, Neemon and Kirsty. "Help…. Please you have to help me. They've got them…." It whispered before its eyes closed.

Kirsty bent down next to the digimon.

"Is it still alive?" Takuya asked.

Kirsty nodded and looked up at Takuya and said. "Thankfully. Go and get Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon and I'll contact the others on my D – Tector." She turned to Bokomon and said. "Bokomon can you look after Poromon while I contact the others to come back here."

Takuya and Bokomon both nodded and Takuya ran off.

Kirsty got out her D – Tector as she walked outside and contacted Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoë and J.P at the same time.

"Guys its Kirsty I'm leaving you this message to tell you come back to the Digital World right away as soon as you get this message." She said as she looked back at Bokomon and Poromon. "I'm afraid we've got a bit of a problem here."

She put her D – Tector away as she walked back to Bokomon.

Takuya came back with Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon as Kirsty put her D – Tector away.

"I've contacted the others." Kirsty explained. "They should be here soon."

Ophanimon nodded. "Good. There's nothing more to do then to wait for them now."

They all came through the door after 10 minutes.

Zoë looked down at the unconscious digimon and gasped. "What happened?"

"We don't know." Takuya replied.

The little digimon's eyes opened after a moment


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The little digimon's eyes opened after a moment.

"Are you the Legendary Warriors?" it asked. "Please tell me that you are them."

Takuya nodded. "We are."

"How do you know who we are?" Tommy asked.

"Years ago there were stories about eight human kids who defeated Lucemon." The little digimon explained. "Is that true? Are you the Legendary Warriors that I heard from that story?"

Kirsty nodded. "Yes that story is true. Can we know your name?"

"It's Poromon."

"What happened to you?" Koji asked.

"My family was attacked and captured by digimon called the Rogue Digimon." Poromon explained. "I was the only one who managed to escape from them. My leader told me to find the Legendary Warriors for help. She said that they would know what to do."

Zoe and Kirsty gasped together.

"Please you've just got to help rescue my family from them." Poromon said. "Please you're the only ones who can do it."

Takuya nodded. "We will." He turned to his friends and smiled. "Well it looks like we have another mission."

They nodded in agreement.

"Where can we find your family?" J.P asked.

"They are locked up within a mountain. I can tell you what their names are." Poromon replied.

Koichi nodded. "Go on."

"There's our leader Lillymon then there is Calumon, Bukamon, Armadillomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, DemiVeemon and me."

Bokomon flipped through his Book. "Some of these digimon are very rare. Like Calumon. There are only females of that kind. It has the power to change digimon into their Beast forms."

"Wow." Tommy and J.P said together.

"We've got to help rescue them." Kirsty said as she looked down at Poromon. "Do you know where they are? Can you help us look for them?"

Poromon nodded. "Yes I can take you to them myself. Follow me."

As they headed for the door Ophanimon pulled Kirsty aside. "Be careful my dear and be safe. You don't know what's out there."

Kirsty hugged her mother and laughed. "I will be. Don't worry you worry too much."

"As I should be."

Kirsty smiled and hugged Ophanimon. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

They walked out of the Ice Castle and followed Poromon.

Suddenly someone came running towards them.

"An enemy?" Koji said as he took out his D -Tector.

Poromon gasped and shook its head. "No it's not an enemy. It's one of my siblings. It's Bukamon. He managed escaped from the Rogue Digimon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They walked out of the Ice Castle and followed Poromon.

Suddenly someone came running towards them.

"An enemy?" Koji said as he took out his D -Tector.

Poromon gasped and shook its head. "No it's not an enemy. It's one of my siblings. It's Bukamon. He managed escaped from the Rogue Digimon."

Poromon ran up to him and hugged Bukamon. "You escaped as well."

Bukamon nodded. "Everyone else is locked up inside the mountain. Lillymon is hurt but she's ok. It's not a serious injury." Bukamon looked at Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Kirsty, Tommy, J.P and Zoë. "Who are they?"

"They are the Legendary Warriors." Poromon explained. "They are going to help us."

Bukamon nodded. "Thank you. You are to kind."

"We're glad to help." Tommy said.

They walked on.

Kirsty's D – Tector suddenly started beeping.

Kirsty got it out from her pocket.

"Kirsty." Ophanimon called.

"Ophanimon. What's wrong?"

"It was a trap. Please. Come back to the ice castle and please hurry." Ophanimon's voice faded away at the end.

Kirsty gasped. "We have to go back. I think that Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Sorcermon are in trouble."

Takuya nodded. "Come on."

Kirsty ran through the doors and burst into the Throne Room.

She screamed when she saw Ophanimon and Sorcermon lying on the ground.

She ran over to her and shook Ophanimon gently.

Zoë shook Sorcermon.

Ophanimon and Sorcermon woke slowly a second later.

"Ophanimon what happened?" Koichi asked.

"We were attacked by two of the Rogue Digimon." Ophanimon replied. "It was all a trap."

"They took Seraphimon and Cherubimon." Sorcermon said.

Suddenly everyone heard a laugh.

They turned to see two digimon standing before them.

Poromon and Bukamon both gasped.

"It's Ravemon and Sakuyamon." Poromon said. "They are both part of the Rogue Digimon."

Kirsty stood in front of Poromon and Bukamon.

Ravemon laughed and turned to Sakuyamon. "So it seems that we've found our two missing little digimon Sakuyamon."

Sakuyamon chuckled. "It would seem so. We were wondering where you might be."

Ravemon nodded. "And we just need to get the last two of the Celestial Digimon and we better be going."

Sakuyamon tilted her head. "Yes but there appears that there is one missing. We have two already captured. One is here but where is the youngest of them. Where is the one they call Angelmon."

'They don't know that I've become one of the Celestial Digimon.' Kirsty thought. 'Properly best to keep it that way.'

Kirsty took out her D – Tector from her pocket. "You want to see her so badly."

Ophanimon put her hand on Kirsty's arm and shook her head. "Don't change into your Digi Spirit Kirsty. If you do then they'll capture you as well. For now let your friends handle things here."

"Ophanimon is right Kirsty." Takuya said. "Let us handle this."

Kirsty sighed but nodded. "Fine."

Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoe and J.P got out there D – Tectors and changed into there Digi Spirits.

"Kirsty get Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Poromon and Bukamon out of here." Lobomon said. "Neemon and Bokomon go with her."

Kirsty, Neemon and Bokomon nodded and ran away followed by Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Poromon and Bukamon.

Ravemon rolled her eyes when she saw them running away and turned to Sakuyamon. "We don't have time for this Sakuyamon. Let's just get what we came for and go."

Sakuyamon nodded. "I'll go chase after that girl. She shouldn't be too hard to handle." She chuckled.

Ravemon nodded.

"Come on guys." Kirsty said. "Let's get out of here."

Suddenly they heard a laugh.

Sakuyamon then came out from the shadows.

Kirsty gasped and stood in front of Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Poromon and Bukamon and held out her arms. "If you want them you'll have to get through me first."

Sakuyamon laughed. "Oh I will dear. Amethyst Mandala." She aimed the attack at Kirsty which knocked her against a wall knocking her unconscious.

"Kirsty." Ophanimon yelled.

Bokomon and Neemon stepped in front of her to protect her.

Sakuyamon laughed and turned to Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Poromon and Bukamon. "And now there is nothing stopping me from taking you." She laughed. "Crystal Sphere."

She opened up her hands and a huge sphere opened up around Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Poromon and Bukamon then closed trapping them inside.

"I've got them Ravemon." Sakuyamon yelled. "Let's go."

Then she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, J.P and Zoë came running down the corridor.

Takuya gasped when he saw Kirsty lying face down on the ground. "What happened to her?"

"She tried to protect Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Bukamon and Poromon from Sakuyamon without changing into her Digi Spirit but Sakuyamon only knocked her out." Bokomon explained.

He shook her gently and she slowly woke.

Kirsty gasped as she remembered what happened. "Where's Ophanimon?"

Bokomon looked down as he spoke. "Sakuyamon took them while you were knocked out."

Kirsty gasped again. "We have to go after them and save them."

Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoë, Tommy and J.P nodded.

"We'll stay here." Bokomon said. "We'll only get in the way if we come."

"Are you sure?" Tommy said.

Bokomon nodded. "Go save them."

Kirsty, Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, J.P and Zoë walked out of the ice castle.

'Don't worry Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Sorcermon.' Kirsty thought. 'We're coming.'

"Is it far?" J.P asked Kirsty. "You know this place better than we do."

Kirsty shook her head. "Not that far. You can just see it in the distance."

Takuya nodded. "Yes I can see it."

"We'll get there maybe less than a day." Kirsty explained.

Koji nodded. "Let's go. If we cover more ground then we should get there sooner."

As they walked they were suddenly attacked by five digimon.

"What do you want?" Takuya asked.

"We were sent by the Rogue Digimon to stop you from saving those pathetic digimon." Said one.

"I am Snimon and this is Gallantmon, SkullSatamon, IceDevimon and Ankylomon."

Takuya took out his D – Tector from his pocket and turned to his friends. "Come on lets switch into our Digi forms."

"Angelmon help me fight Snimon." Agunimon said.

Angelmon nodded and flew into the air and yelled. "Wing Missiles."

"Pyro Tornado."

Lobomon started fighting with Gallantmon.

"Howling Laser."

Löwemon fought with SkullSatamon.

"Shadow Lance."

Beetlemon and Kazemon fought with IceDevimon.

"Lightning Blitz."

"Tempest Twist."

And Kumamon fought with Ankylomon.

"Blizzard Blaster."

Snimon hissed and stopped fighting and turned to his companions.

"Come on Diaboromon will be very interested when we tell him we found the humans."

They nodded and disappered.

"That can't be good." Tommy said.

"Come on let's just get to the mountain." Kirsty said.

Takuya nodded. "Before they come back."

That night they made camp under a shelter of trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day they headed off again.

'If there looking for the Celestial Digimon then they'll properly look for Angelmon next.' Kirsty thought. 'They propurly know that we have her.'

"Kirsty what's wrong?" Zoe asked.

Kirsty shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. I just think that if there after the four Celestial Digimon then they'll come after me and Angelmon next."

Takuya nodded. "We'll have to protect you if they come after you and Angelmon."

Kirsty smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly they were attacked again by some digimon.

Snimon was with them again.

He smiled. "Allow me to introduce to you my other companions. Armadillomon, Grizzlymon, Knightmon, Cerberusmon, Murmuxmon and Onismon." Snimon turned to his companions. "We are after Angelmon. So we must capture her to please our masters. We can destroy the others."

Kirsty brought out her D – Tector.

Koji put his hand on her arm to stop her from changing. "Don't change into Angelmon. It's what they want."

Kirsty frowned at him.

Kirsty never liked being left out from a fight.

She thought that meant she was weak.

"What so I'm meant to stay behind like a weakling and watch you fight. Forget it Koji. Come on guys lets fight them."

Takuya sighed and looked to Koji and put his hand on his shoulder. "You won't be able to change her mind Koji. You should know that."

Koji sighed. "I'm only trying to protect her but Kirsty is too stubborn." He brought out his D – Tector and changed into Lobomon.

Takuya, Koichi, Zoe, J.P, Tommy and Kirsty changed into Agunimon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Löwemon and Angelmon.

"We found Angelmon." Snimon said to his companions. "Grab her."

"You're not grabbing anyone." Agunimon said as he stepped in front of Angelmon.

"Agunimon what are you doing?" Angelmon asked.

"Protecting you." He replied as Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Lobomon and Löwemon stepped in front with Agunimon.

"Step aside. We don't want you we only want Angelmon." Snimon said.

"No." Kazemon said. "We will protect Angelmon with our lives."

Snimon laughed. "You are all fools than." He turned to his companions again. "Get them."

"Scratch Beat." Armadillomon said.

"Crescent Dawn." Grizzlymon cried.

"Electric Slash." Knightmon yelled.

"Emerald Blaze." Cerberusmon cried.

"Gehenna Flame." Murmuxmon yelled.

"Cosmic Ray." Onismon cried.

Each of the attacks hit Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Lobomon and Löwemon knocking them to the ground and changing them back.

Takuya turned to Angelmon and said. "Quick Angelmon run away."

Angelmon gasped and turned quickly to run away.

"Not so fast." Snimon said. "Spider Web Trap."

A web came out from his hands and trapped Angelmon inside.

Angelmon tried to squirm but she couldn't get free from the web net.

Snimon laughed as he walked up to Angelmon and picked up the netting with Angelmon still squirming inside. "Come let us go. We have what we need."

As soon as they left Takuya stood. "No!"

"We'll get her back Takuya." Koji said.

"We have to." Takuya said as he brought his D – Tector and changed into his Beast form.

"Hey look." Zoe leaned down and picked up something. "It's Kirsty's D – Tector."

"She must have dropped it when she was captured in that net." Koji said.

"That means that she can't change back into herself again without it. She's stuck as Angelmon until she has her D – Tector back."

"All the more reason that we should rescue her." Takuya said.

Koji and Zoë changed into their Beast forms while Tommy, J.P and Koichi changed into their Digi forms.

KendoGarurumon and Zephyrmon carried Kumamon and Löwemon as headed towards the mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let me go." Angelmon yelled as she was carried in the web net by Snimon.

"Be quiet." Snimon demanded.

'Where's my D – Tector.' Angelmon thought. 'I must have dropped it when I was caught in this stupid sticky netting. Without my D – Tector I can't change back. This is all my fault. If I only listened to Koji then this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be caught in this situation.'

"Where are you taking me?" Angelmon asked out loud. "Tell me where you are taking me."

"To our Masters." Snimon replied. "They'll be very pleased to see that we finally caught you. The last and youngest of the Celestial Digimon. And the most beautiful."

They opened a door and entered into a large room.

Snimon bowed then a second later said. "Masters I have returned with the last and the youngest of the Celestial Digimon. Angelmon."

Someone laughed. "Good, good."

Angelmon gasped.

Standing before her was nine digimon.

"The Rogue Digimon." She whispered.

One that looked to be the leader laughed. "Good, good so you've heard about us. I am Diaboromon and this is Infermon, Cyberdramon, Megidramon, MegaKabuterimon, Imperialdramon, Ravemon, Sakuyamon and Piedmon."

"Where's my family." Angelmon asked.

"They are in their cells were you shall go now." Diaboromon said as he nodded to Snimon.

"Slamming Attack." Snimon called.

His attack knocked Angelmon out.

Angelmon groaned as she slowly woke.

"Angelmon are you alright?" Ophanimon asked.

Angelmon gasped. "Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon?"

Seraphimon nodded.

"Where are we?"

"In a cell in the Rogue Digimon's mountain castle." Cherubimon explained.

"What happened? How were you captured?" Ophanimon asked.

"I was captured by Snimon. I tried to get away but Snimon captured me."

"What happened to Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P, Tommy and Zoe?" Cherubimon asked.

"I don't know." Angelmon replied. "They tried to protect me but failed to do so when Snimon's companions hit them with their attacks. I think there coming to rescue us now."

"What happened to your D – Tector?" Ophanimon asked.

Angelmon sighed. "I lost it when they captured me."

Seraphimon sighed. "It looks like all we can do is wait for them to come."

"What happened to the other digimon?"

"They are somewhere in the other cells although we can't talk to them for some reason." Cherubimon explained. "The walls around here are too thick."

"Can't we try to break out through the bars of the cell door?" Angelmon asked.

"No if you hit these bars using your powers they'll just reflect right back to you." Ophanimon replied.

"It can only be opened from the outside." Seraphimon explained. "Believe me we've tried."

"We've got to try harder." Angelmon said as she turned to the cell door.

"Wing Missiles." She yelled.

Like Ophanimon said her attack hit the cell doors and a second later her attack backfired back to her and knocked her to the ground.

Angelmon groaned.

"Are you alright?" Ophanimon asked.

Angelmon nodded. "I'm fine. Oh Takuya please. You have to hurry."

"I see it." Kazemon said. "We are so close now."

Kumamon squinted his eyes and nodded a second later. "I see it too. It's almost like a castle."

"Don't worry Angelmon." BurningGreymon said. "We're coming."

He flew faster as they approached the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angelmon sat on the ground in the cell with Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Sorcermon and Cherubimon.

Suddenly they heard the door to the cell doors open.

"It's one of the Rogue Digimon." Ophanimon said.

Angelmon closed her eyes tightly.

Someone walked up to the cell doors.

They couldn't see who it was because there face was in the shadows.

"Angelmon?"

"Who is it?"

"It's us."

Out of the shadows were BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, Zephyrmon, Kumamon, Beetlemon and Löwemon.

Angelmon gasped and ran up to the bars. "You're here."

BurningGreymon nodded.  
"We all thank you for saving us." Seraphimon said.

"But where is the digimon family?" KendoGarurumon asked.

"There all in a different cell." Sorcermon explained.

"Right we need to get you guys out of here." BurningGreymon said. "Stand back."

As Sorcermon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Angelmon went to the back of the cell BurningGreymon yelled. "Pyro Barrage."

His attack hit the bars and broke them into pieces.

Angelmon ran out of the cell and into BurningGreymon's arms.

"Thank you for saving us."

"We just have to save the other digimon." KendoGarurumon said. "Where are they?"

"Help." came a voice.

"What was that?" Zephyrmon asked.

"Please help us."

"I think it's them." Angelmon said.

She walked towards the door were the voice came from.

"I can sense them. There behind this door." She raised her hands. "Angel Fist Punch."

The attack destroyed the door.

"Hello?"

"Are you here to rescue us?" said a voice.

"Yes."

"Good."

Angelmon stepped back as eight digimon came out from the shadows.

"Are you the Legendary Warriors?" asked one.

BurningGreymon nodded. "We are."

"I am Lillymon and this is Calumon, Bukamon, Armadillomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Poromon and DemiVeemon."

"Calumon? You're a very rare digimon. I've never seen anyone like you before." Ophanimon said.

Lillymon nodded. "I found her when a couple of digimon were attacking her years ago. She was very weak when I found her."

"We have to get out of here." Kumamon said.

They snuck out the cell doors.

"Come on let's get out of here." Beetlemon said.

Suddenly they heard a laugh.

They turned to see Diaboromon standing before them.

Angelmon gasped. "Let's get out of here."

"Armadillomon, Grizzlymon, Knightmon, Cerberusmon, Murmuxmon, Onismon, Snimon, Gallantmon, SkullSatamon, IceDevimon and Ankylomon get them."

"Quick." BurningGreymon said. "Get out of the castle."

They ran out of the castle with Armadillomon, Grizzlymon, Knightmon, Cerberusmon, Murmuxmon, Onismon, Snimon, Gallantmon, SkullSatamon, IceDevimon and Ankylomon following them.

"We have to fight them." Angelmon said. "We don't have a choice. We can't outrun them forever."

Löwemon nodded. "I agree with Angelmon."

"I have something for you Angelmon." Zephyrmon said.

She handed Angelmon back her D – Tector.

Angelmon smiled. "Thank you Zephyrmon."

They turned to face Armadillomon, Grizzlymon, Knightmon, Cerberusmon, Murmuxmon, Onismon, Snimon, Gallantmon, SkullSatamon, IceDevimon and Ankylomon.

"Sorcermon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon stay with the others." Angelmon said.

Ophanimon nodded.

"Alright let's do this." BurningGreymon said.

Angelmon, Lowemon, Beetlemon and Kumamon nodded and changed into their Beast forms then they started fighting them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They fought Armadillomon, Grizzlymon, Knightmon, Cerberusmon, Murmuxmon, Onismon, Snimon, Gallantmon, SkullSatamon, IceDevimon and Ankylomon and destroyed all of them.

"Now let's go defeat the Rogue Digimon." BurningGreymon said.

"Ophanimon can you please take the digimon back to the ice castle while we fight them." SpikeAngelmon said.

Ophanimon nodded and went back with Cherubimon and Seraphimon and the other digimon.

"Alright let's go." Ophanimon said.

They walked back into the castle.

They saw Diaboromon, Infermon, Cyberdramon, Megidramon, MegaKabuterimon, Imperialdramon, Ravemon, Sakuyamon and Piedmon as they entered the castle.

Diaboromon laughed. "So you've destroyed our minions have you?"

SpikeAngelmon nodded. "And you're going to be next."

"Oh really?"

SpikeAngelmon nodded.

Diaboromon laughed. "You are wrong. At the end of this fight we shall reign victorious."

He raised his hands. "Paradise Lost."

Then they started fighting.

SpikeAngelmon and Zephyrmon fought with Ravemon and Sakuyamon.

KendoGarurumon and JägerLöwemon fought with MegaKabuterimon, Piedmon and Infermon.

Korikakumon and MetalKabuterimon fought with Megidramon and Cyberdramon.

And BurningGreymon fought with Diaboromon.

SpikeAngelmon and Zephyrmon suddenly destroyed Sakuyamon.

Ravemon ran off to help Diaboromon.

KendoGarurumon, JägerLöwemon, Korikakumon and MetalKabuterimon suddenly destroyed Megidramon, MegaKabuterimon, Piedmon, Infermon and Cyberdramon.

Everyone went to help BurningGreymon with Diaboromon and Ravemon.

"Cable Crusher." Diaboromon yelled.

"Mega Blast Wing." Ravemon cried.

"Spike Shield." SpikeAngelmon yelled.

SpikeAngelmon, BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon changed into there Mega and Fusions forms.

MegaAngelmon, Aldamon and Beowolfmon.

"Power Blast." MegaAngelmon yelled.

She aimed the attack straight at Ravemon but when it came closer to her Ravemon dodged it.

"There too quick." Zephyrmon said.

"We still have to try to defeat them." MegaAngelmon said. "Power Blast."

She aimed the attack at Ravemon but she only dodged it.

"Lightning Thrust." Ravemon said.

The attack hit MegaAngelmon directly and knocked her out.

As she hit the ground Kirsty changed back to normal.

Aldamon gasped and kneeled down beside her and shook her. "Kirsty wake up."

He looked up to his friends with sad eyes. "She's not waking."

He checked her pulse and gasped. "She has no pulse."

"No!" Zephyrmon, JägerLöwemon and Korikakumon said together.

"It…. It can't be." MetalKabuterimon said.

"She's….dead." Beowolfmon slowly said.

"No!" Aldamon yelled.

He stood and faced Ravemon. "I'll kill you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No!" Aldamon yelled.

He stood and faced Ravemon. "I'll kill you."

Beowolfmon ran up to him and held onto him. "Don't do it Aldamon."

"Let me go Beowolfmon." Aldamon said. "I'll kill them."

"Listen to me Aldamon." Beowolfmon said. "Kirsty wouldn't want you to do that. She wouldn't want you to revenge her. She would just want for you to defeat them at all costs."

"His right Aldamon." Someone said.

Aldamon turned and gasped.

Standing right beside Kirsty's body was Kirsty's spirit.

Only this spirit was Kirsty's true self.

"Kirsty?" Aldamon said.

Kirsty smiled and nodded. "Yes it is I."

"But how? I thought that you're dead." Aldamon said as he looked down towards her body.

Her body was glowing a little.

Kirsty nodded. "I am. But I'm here in spirit to tell you not to revenge me like Beowolfmon said. I want you to defeat them for me and for the digital world."

Aldamon nodded. "And we will."

A staff suddenly appeared next to Kirsty's body. "Take this staff. This staff contains the power of MegaAngelmon, SpikeAngelmon and Angelmon's power. If you combine the attacks with all of yours together as well then you'll be able to defeat them. All you need is to touch the staff and all your powers will be combined into it as one. Its called the Staff of Power." She disappered.

Aldamon sighed and picked up the staff. "Everyone touch the staff and place all your powers inside."

Everyone nodded and Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Zephyrmon, JägerLöwemon, Korikakumon and MetalKabuterimon touched the staff and focused all there powers inside it.

A few seconds later the staff started to glow.

Aldamon pointed it up at Diaboromon, Ravemon and Sakuyamon.

A huge ball was forming at the tip of the staff.

Suddenly the huge ball flew up to Diaboromon, Ravemon and Sakuyamon and hit them.

Smoke went everywhere.

As the smoke cleared Aldamon changed back into Takuya and dropped the staff to the ground where on impact disappeared.

He fell on his knees in front of Kirsty and hugged her. "Please. Come back to me. I love you."

Angelmon's Spirit appeared next to Takuya.

Takuya's eyes widened. "Angelmon?"

Angelmon smiled gently. "She isn't dead Takuya. Not yet anyway. There is still a way to save her."

"How?"

"Grab my hand and we can save her together. I have the power to save her. Your love for her is strong. My power will increase if you hold my hand."

"We are going to save her with love?"

Angelmon nodded. "I am the Warrior of Love and Power after all. I have the power to heal anyone and anything no matter how deep the wound is. Now grab my hand."

Takuya took hold of Angelmon's hand.

Angelmon closed her eyes. "Power Love Healing Kiss."

Both Takuya and Angelmon began to glow.

"Takuya now you must kiss her before the light fades away."

Takuya nodded and leaned over Kirsty and kissed her on the lips.

The light began to slowly fade away and Angelmon disappeared from his side..

Zoe, Koji, Tommy, Koichi and J.P came over to his side.

"Did it work?" Zoe asked.

Takuya shook his head. "I don't know. Kirsty?"

A few seconds later her eyes slowly opened.

"Takuya?"

"I'm here."

Kirsty smiled at Takuya. "I love you."

Takuya smiled back. "As do I."

"You defeated The Rogue Digimon?"

Takuya nodded. "With a little help from you."

Kirsty laughed as she stood. "Let's go back to the castle."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Takuya and Kirsty sat on the grass alone while holding hands.

They were staring up into the clouds when Takuya turned to Kirsty.

He went to his knees and grabbed both of her hands and stared into her eyes. "Kirsty you know that I love you right?"

Kirsty nodded. "And I you."

"And we have been through a lot through the years that is why I want to ask you this."

He took out a small square box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring.

Kirsty gasped when she saw the ring and stared into Takuya's eyes.

Her eyes started to water as she did so.

Takuya smiled. "Kirsty will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kirsty screamed as she kissed him on the lips. "Yes of course I'll marry you Takuya."

Takuya grinned as he put the ring on her finger.

Kirsty looked at the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful. Where did you get the ring from?"

"I went to earth to find it." Takura said. "Let's go tell the others."

Zoë squealed when they told them. "Oh congratulations." She said as she hugged Kirsty and Takuya.

"When is the wedding?" Ophanimon asked.

Kirsty looked to Takuya. "Two days."

Takuya nodded. "We'll be having it right here."

Two days later…..

Kirsty stood in front of a mirror as she transformed into her true self.

It was her wedding day today and Ophanimon and Zoe were helping her get ready.

Zoe was her maid of honour and Ophanimon was her bride's maid.

Zoe had turned into her Digi Spirit Kazemon for the wedding.

"Your look so beautiful Kirsty." Ophanimon said.

Kirsty smiled. "Thank you."

Sorcermon entered through the door and his eyes bulged when he saw her. "You look beautiful Kirsty. Are we all ready?"

Kirsty nodded as she stood and locked arms with him and walked out the door with Ophanimon and Kazemon following.

Kirsty walked down the aisle with her friends following her.

J.P, Tommy and Koichi were sitting down with many of their friends in the crowd.

Koji was Takuya's best man.

He had turned into Lobomon for the wedding.

Takuya's eyes bulged when he saw her coming towards her and smiled.

Seraphimon was to give them away.

After they said their vows Seraphimon said. "You may kiss the bride."

Takuya smiled as he kissed Kirsty on the lips. "I love you."

"And I love you."

The end.


End file.
